


What You Mean To Me

by walkersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkersrose/pseuds/walkersrose
Summary: I originally wanted to write a canon continuation fic with the JB Week themes, but alas it turned out to be a too ambitious project. So, instead, I will be posting drabbles here with the JB Week themes and prompts (probably in a jumbled order, sorry about that too!) The drabbles will be mostly, if not entirely, book!canon and canon compliant. Hope you enjoy!





	

_Note: This was originally supposed to be (part of) a chapter of my canon continuation fic. Jaime, Brienne, and her companions, have fled from Lady Stoneheart and they are mending their wounds and making plans on the Quiet Isle. Brienne still wants to go look for the Stark girls, Jaime thinks she deserves a break._

 

”They're highborn maids. Children. It is my duty to protect them.”

 

Brienne herself had never looked more like a child than just then – innocent, vulnerable, scared. Even in the darkest and most desperate situations she had retained her calm and her determination. For the first time, Jaime wondered how old she was. Twenty, if even that. He had been Kingslayer by twenty, but Brienne had seen worse now.

 

”You are a highborn maid too. And whose duty is it to protect you?”

 

Brienne looked up at him astonished. Ser Hyle Hunt and the squire Podrick had jumped at his raised voice too.

 

”Podrick,” he said sharply. ”Will you tell the lady Brienne whose duty it is to protect a highborn maid?”

 

”A – a knight's duty is to protect a highborn maid, ser,” the boy replied.

 

_And what a great work I've made of that,_ he thought, looking at her bandaged face and her arm in its sling.

 

”Her father's duty is to protect her,” the boy volunteered further.

 

”My lord father did protect me,” Brienne said quickly.

 

”Did he?”

 

Brienne cast her eyes down as if he had slapped her. He almost wanted to take back his words then, only he didn't. Selwyn Tarth had failed to protect Brienne as much as Jaime himself had. The room was silent again.

 

”Ser, a maid is also protected by her husband, when she is wed.”

 

Jaime turned from the squire to Brienne just in time to see her flush scarlet. _Seven hells, Podrick Payne…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Hunt's cackling. The man was looking at Jaime.

 

”That's the last thing our Brienne wants, trust me my lord.”

 

Jaime misliked the man and his smirk. ”I would trust the lady herself to be a judge of that.”

 

For some reason, the wench was blushing even harder.

 

”Certainly she would,” Hunt admitted easily. ”I happen to know because I asked her, and she said no. It's not likely she's going to get a better offer, seeing my lord of Lannister is all in white.”

 

Jaime wondered how many more suitors had Brienne had, and how many more of them would he have to endure.

 

Brienne stumbled to her feet. She was not meeting Jaime's eyes. ”Sers, I thank you for your concern. However, it is not my well-being we should be discussing. I am no knight, but it is still my duty to protect Lady Catelyn's daughters. I swore an oath to her, and to Ser Jaime.”

 

_Stupid, stubborn, honourable wench._ Her wounds were still healing, yet there she was, eager to dash to protect the daughters of a woman who who had ordered her killed.

 

”You may have not been knighted, Brienne, but you are the truest knight I have ever known. It would be my honour to knight you.”

 

For a moment, everyone in the room stared at Jaime as if he had gone mad. _And perhaps I have._ A highborn lady as a knight was a ludicruous idea, but Brienne was not ludicruous, and he had meant every word.

 

”Ser Jaime?” Brienne asked. Her big blue eyes were glimmering with moisture, making them even more beautiful. ”Are you not jesting with me?”

 

”I would not jest on your expense. There is a sept on Quiet Isle. You can sit your vigil tonight. It is no great honour to be dubbed by the Kingslayer but it will make you a knight.”

 

”There is no one else in the whole world I would rather choose to knight me,” she said earnestly. He studied her face. She was smiling at him, and the determination was back in her brilliant eyes.

__  
  
Maid, let her keep this. Father, protect her who has _forsworn_ _all other protection._

 

Hunt was coughing. ”My lady? Ser?” Podrick asked.

 

”We are done here,” Jaime said. ”My Lady, you must prepare for your vigil. Podrick, see to her armour and sword. Hunt, I am sure you will find something useful to do by yourself. I must speak to the Elder Brother about tonight.”  


__  
  
  



End file.
